1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to surveillance systems, and more particularly, to an intellectual surveillance system and a monitoring method thereof, that is provided with a camera module and a terminal computer module for monitoring and reacting various sudden situations.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a surveillance camera system is generally applied in different fields of security camera, such as entrance guard, invading detection, elderly care, and alley monitor. Traditionally, each field of security is independent and has its won professional tools, such as camera devices, transmission cables, terminal computers, etc.
With the advancement of the technology, a security camera system consisting of a surveillance camera and an intellectual procession is proposed, and is able to execute invading detection by way of motion detection; moreover, the security camera system can also determine whether the fire accident is happening by smoke detection. However, the security camera system with the surveillance camera and the intellectual procession usually carries high-price IP digital cameras, so that the security camera system can not be broadly applied.
Besides, in opposition to the IP digital camera, the price of a traditional analog monitor is inexpensive; but the traditional analog monitor can not carry non-video message due to the limitation of the video transmission format thereof. For this reason, the traditional analog monitor can not be used as the surveillance camera with the intellectual process. Wherein the non-video message can be a normal message of the main body of the surveillance camera and a warning message outputted from a sensing device, for example, the non-video message as follows: violent vibration of the video, the main body of the surveillance camera being subject to damage, the motion detection of an object, or other text and picture message.
Although the traditional analog camera is able to transmit the non-video message to the terminal computer by using the RS485 serial communication, the terminal computer is almost industry computer which can not satisfy the demands of multi camera channels due to the limited serial communication ports thereof. Moreover, the transmission cable of the RS485 serial communication is different from the transmission cable of the traditional analog camera, so that the equipment cost would extremely high when using the traditional analog camera and the RS485 serial communication to be the security camera system for executing monitoring and intellectually process.
Accordingly, in view of the drawbacks and shortcomings of the aforesaid conventional security camera system, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an intellectual surveillance system and monitoring method thereof according to the present invention.